


Son-in-Law

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is now the Doctor's mother-in-law, so what will she do when the Doctor and River come to visit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son-in-Law

River and the Doctor sauntered through the gate into Amy and Rory’s backyard. Amy hugged her daughter then turned and stared at the Doctor.

“You’re my son-in-law now, yeah?” she asked.

“Yeah,” the Doctor drawled out uneasily.

“Then come with me.” Amy grabbed him by the bowtie and dragged him into the kitchen.

Amy sat him down at the kitchen table and plomped a lamp down in front of him. “Fix that.”

Half an hour later, River heard a plaintive, “ _River_... Your mother is abusing me!”

In the kitchen, Amy took the Doctor’s fedora off his head and mashed it in his face. “Oh, I am not.”

River appeared in the doorway from the living room, where she’d been visiting with Rory. “No, she’s not, sweetie. She’s letting you wear that hat isn’t she?”

The Doctor straightened his beloved fedora and put it back on his head. He waved at the remains on the kitchen table. “She’s making me fix lamps!” he said.

River walked over, “But you’re good at fixing lamps.”

“Lamps are boring,” he said petulantly.

River grinned and leaned down and whispered in his ear. “If you finish the lamps, I’ll give you something exciting to do later...” she said suggestively.

The Doctor looked at her, then suddenly became very interested in fixing lamps.

River walked over to her mum with a smug look on her face.

“Way to handle him,” Amy said.

“Oh, I’m not handling him. I’m wanting to be handled _by_ him,” River said.

They heard a clatter as the Doctor dropped something behind them.

River gave her mother a very naughty smile. Amy grinned back.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
